Happily Insane
by Shrine Keeper of Rei Ayanami
Summary: His eyes were closed so that no one could see the out of focused look in the blue pools to realize that his world was forever warped and twisted.
1. Chapter 1

Happily Insane

No one watched as the blond haired boy spun lazily, white wall after white wall passing before him as he danced to an invisible partner and beat. His eyes were closed so that no one could see the out of focused look in the blue pools to realize that his world was forever warped and twisted. It may have been the fact that he was isolated for almost thirteen years; maybe it was the fact that the soft whispers had slowly twisted his mind beyond belief. Then there was the theory that the whiskered boy let himself go crazy listening to the calls and wails of the demon kitsune in his navel. Whatever the case may be Uzumaki Naruto's mind was no long his own, and only a few had seen it at the best of times.

If one were to study the boy they would notice immediately that he was rather small for his age. Looking almost ten instead of the twelve that he was. Next you might have noticed the almost white hair that spiked in every direction and hung over his forehead and down to his waist. If you saw him standing still long enough to study his face you would look at his eyes and realize that the sky blue irises lost their child like wonder and changed to the cat like slits that made up his pupils. The whiskers on his cheeks stood out greatly on his pasty white complexion, easily showing he had almost never seen the sun. His cloths where simple white garments that might have been given to a prisoner of war or inmate in prison. The soft patter of feet echoed through the room as his uncovered feet moved to a beat that only he could hear. It was all offset however when, with a clank, a door in the side of the cell interrupted him and he gave a rather amusing pout to the old man in red and white robes with the kanji for fire painted on his strange hat stepped inside.

"Hello Naruto-kun," the man started softly, "the council has decided to use you again," he finished with a look that could be compared to someone eating a lemon.

"We get to come out again," the young boy asked.

"I'm afraid so Naruto-kun."

XxXxX

Uzumaki Naruto rushed headlong through the trees in the direction Shikyo-chan had told him were he was supposed to go. The two ANBU trailing behind were there to pinpoint the area for him as well as keeping him from running off.

The boy took a look down at himself to see what the cloths Shikyo-chan had told him to pick looked like on him. His feet had remained free of footwear but the black baggy pants that went down to his ankles kept him slightly warmer. The two, dark blue, kunai pouches on either leg filled with shuriken and kunai. However it was the items above his waist that drew most of his attention. He didn't much like his shirt as it hugged his body and only had the left sleeve. The sleeve was rather baggy and had a large opening at his wrist; Shikyo-chan said it was so the Kasurifundo could be pulled out faster, he supposed that the seven foot chain with a spike on one end and a weight on the other was what she was talking about. He knew how to use it, Shikyo-chan always made sure he knew how to use whatever he took with him. He then looked over at his right arm which was cover in small leather belts from his forearm to just below his shoulder. The belt that wrapped around his torso from his right shoulder to his left hip kept the two foot Ninjato strapped to his back.

"Naruto-san, we have almost reached the destination were we will we transfer to Mizu no Kuni by boat. From there we will meet up with Kakashi-san and his team at the client, Tazuna-san's, house," an ANBU with a dog like mask stated.

"Will I get to kill someone once we reach them," the blue eyed boy asked with a glance back at the two cloaked figures. They were startled to see a look a glee on his face at the mirror thought.

"It is unlikely," the female ANBU with a cat mask stated uncertainly. The boy was down cast for a moment, "but I'm sure you will eventually." She hated the look a happiness that reappeared on his face at the mention but did not voice it. After all, Kekkou Kyuui was the only one who had volunteered for the mission. She felt it was her obligation to the boy, knowing his mother and all, but she also found herself drawn to him as if pulled by some force to learn as much about him as possible.

Nikui Seken on the other hand was forced upon the mission by the Hokage. Apparently in hopes of showing him that it was not the boy that had killed his brother, he had yet to be convinced. The boy seemed blood thirsty and wanting to kill anything in striking distance. That was proved by the fact that he had shredded three squirrels beyond recognition and had eaten two of them. He hated the boy with a passion, a fact he was sure to state as much as possible without making it obvious. However he hated Kyuui even more, she had been on three missions with the demon in the past seven years and every time she was the only one to volunteer. It was common knowledge that she had know the demons mother when she had been alive but had yet to slip out who exactly she was. The father was something even she didn't know, it was said, but there was a rumor that it was the Yondaime himself who was the father but it was discredited when it was learned from Kyuui that the man had never even met his mother, how that was has yet to be explained.

Both ANBU were brought out of their thoughts, and almost their skin, when, with a high pitched squeal, Naruto leapt strait into the path of Kyuui and landed with a thump on her chest and clung there, much like a monkey, while burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Naru-kun," Kyuui asked, "can you shift please?" While Naruto was rather small for his age the Kasurifundo added quite a bit of weight to him and carrying him like this would be uncomfortable and would leave her with a rather stiff neck in the morning. He gave a pout to the request but shifted so that she was carrying him bridal style. With a curious reach he took hold of the young woman's ANBU mask and pulled it gently off her face. This of course left Kyuui feeling rather exposed, she was used to the mask that would keep others from realizing what emotion was playing threw her mind. At the moment she was rather surprised at what had happened. She had known long ago that Naruto could switch from blood thirsty killer to curios little kid in flashes but this was the most dramatic she had ever seen it happen.

Naruto twisted and turned the mask in his hands while running them over the lacquered wood. With a smile he attached it to the belt on his chest and turned his attention to her face. He had seen it many times before but still he was always fascinated by it.

Kyuui gasped when she felt his clawed hands being placed on her cheeks.

Naruto ran his claws carefully over her skin, watching in amusement as he left small red trails on her skin. He frowned when the disappeared soon after. Once more he ran his claws over her cheeks only to frown deeper when the disappeared once more. He dug his claws in harder and smiled when they stayed longer than they had before. His smile turned into a growl when seconds later they began to fade, he dug his claws deep into her flesh, blood quickly beginning to fall.

Kyuui screamed at the pain and missed the tree branch she had been aiming for and the two of them began to plummet to the ground. Naruto's eye's focused and he quickly twisted around her body so that he was the one holding her now. The sixty foot drop was nothing for his enhanced body as he landed lightly on the ground with hardly a sound. He quickly propped Kyuui's body against a tree and was about to proceed with his usual treatment whenever he hurt her but had to jump out of the when four shuriken slammed into the ground where he had once sat hunched next to her.

Seken dropped down opposite Naruto, two shuriken held in his right hand as he examined Kyuui while keeping him in the corner of his vision. While he despised the woman for befriending the demon he couldn't help but admit that she was extremely attractive with her shoulder length, midnight black hair. Her violet eyes were shut tight from the pain and the blood on her face looked horrible on her cream colored face.

"Kyuui-san, are you alright," Seken asked.

"Hai," she stated while opening her eyes slightly. They opened wider once she had seen him and began to search the area franticly. When she finally Naruto, who had slowly been inching towards her once more became calm. Seken followed her gaze and sent a shuriken at the 'demon' who back flipped out of the way. Naruto growled at the man a made a mad dash at him. Seken's eyes widened when he realized that in his position he would never be able to move fast enough, fortunately or unfortunately, Kyuui quickly pushed the man out of the way only for Naruto's claws and teeth to come crashing down on her right arm. She screamed once again and Naruto's once again focused and he let go of Kyuui's arm. He leaned his head forward again, intent on beginning his treatment when her left hand came out and touched him lightly on the cheek.

"Not right now Naru-kun. On the boat," she said through grit teeth. Naruto gave a sad nod and reached behind her and into the pack for the medical supplies he knew she carried. He applied bandages to her cheeks and arm before standing her up. Seken had finally gotten over the shock that he wasn't dead and looked over to see the 'demon' helping Kyuui to her feet.

"We should get moving again Seken-san," Kyuui stated weakly. Seken only glared at her, he couldn't believe that she was still trusting and caring to the demon that had injured her. Fine, he thought, if that's how she wants it. He gave a grunt and jumped into the trees intent on putting as much distance between them as possible.

XxXxX

The boat was only ten feet long at the most so Seken resigned to sitting next to the driver instead of up at the front where Kyuui and that damned demon boy where. Still he could not help but watch as Kyuui slumped down and allowed the demon to sit in her lap.

Naruto gazed at Kyuui's bandaged cheek and arm with sorrow. She had removed her cloak so that it would be easier for him to get at her arm but he wanted to start with her cheeks.

Kyuui was the only thing that Shikyo-chan and him disagreed on. He loved her, that much he knew; he loved her almost as much as Shikyo-chan. But Shikyo-chan didn't want him to love her; she wanted him to kill her, to make sure that she never got the chance to betray him. He knew, however, that she never would, no, she was just to nice for that.

Kyuui relaxed more when she felt Naruto's soft hands peel away the bandage on her left cheek. It was something he did whenever he hurt her, medical jutsu did almost nothing for the wounds inflicted by Naruto so you either had to let it heal on it's own, highly unlikely, or let him treat it. All of the wounds he inflicted that ever drew blood scarred, she had learned that after the first few cuts she had gained from him. She didn't blame him; he didn't really know what he did most of the time. She sighed when she finally felt his tongue slide over the cuts on her cheek, his saliva numbing and healing the wound.

Naruto quickly moved on to the other cheek and applied the same treatment as the other. He heard her sigh once more and gave another sad smile before he gently unwrapped the gaze on her arm. He cringed at what he saw. There were puncture marks in her arm indicating where his claws had entered. He pushed his saliva into each of them before looking at where he had bitten into her. He had almost taken a chunk out of her arm, he realized as he placed his mouth over the lower portion of the wound first and then the upper. He wrapped her arm back up with new gaze and was about to do the same for her cheeks when Kyuui took hold of his hands.

"They're fine Naru-kun," she said sweetly. He gave her one last sad smile before laying his head on her chest and whispered apology after apology. Kyuui sighed and resigned herself to running her hands through his soft, almost furry hair. His apologies grew fainter and fainter until they finally stopped when he dropped off to sleep. She looked sadly down at the boy; he was at his most sane whenever he hurt her. While not entirely the best thing, Kyuui saw it as something good, she saw it as humanity and sanity still inside the boy. He gave a purr in his sleep and she couldn't help but giggle. She grabbed up her cloak and wrapped it around Naruto and herself before placing her head on top of his.

"Please Naruto," she spoke softly, a whimper creeping into her voice, "stay with me this time."

XxXxX

A/N: Well here we are. Please someone tell me you liked it. I have to say this is one of the best I've ever written and I have high hopes for where it may go. If you've read any of my other stuff then you know that this will be both dark and funny, an odd combination, but doable all the same. To all those wondering about Guidance of a Raven, I think I have a more defined idea about what I should do, mind you there will still be little fighting and for all of you hoping to read the fights I have set up might be disappointed. I'll ask you about the exams at the end of the next chapter for it so you might still be able to read about them. Until then, may the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you.


	2. Chapter 2

Happily insane chapter one has been revised a little. If you've already read it then you don't have to. It's just that the wording makes a little more sense. Other than that, this chapter is short mostly because I wanted to end it were I ended it so you'll just have to live with that. Enjoy and please review. May the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you.

XxXxX

Happily Insane

Naruto woke up to a steady rhythmic thump and opened his eyes only to see a mass of black hair.

"Kyuui-chan," he groaned out tiredly.

"Were almost there Naru-kun," she replied back to him. They had traveled by foot from the boat and just now they could see the house over the next ridge.

"I smell blood," he stated with another tired groan.

"I am injured Naru-kun." She giggled at his groggy form.

"Not yours..." he trailed off. Both ANBU gave each other a quick glance before they began the sprint towards the house. They enhanced their senses as they burst through the door so it would be simple to find them. Seken launched himself up the stairs and left Kyuui to place the 'demon' in the hallway before following him.

"Excuse me." A soft voice broke through Naruto's sleepy and for a second he thought it was Kyuui. However as he came to complete wakefulness he realized that the voice was to low to by Kyuui's. In a flash Tsunami found herself pressed flat against the floor with both arms pinned behind her back. Naruto's eyes had once again become unfocused.

"Do I get to kill you," he asked himself with a smile as he slowly drew the Ninjato from his back. The two foot blade hovered dangerously over her neck and the manic gleam in Naruto's eyes intensified.

Tsunami's scream echoed through the house, closely followed by the stomping of feet that reviled Kyuui.

"Naruto, stop," Kyuui cried out as the blade began to descend. Her voice rebounded throughout his mind, working a focus back into his blue eyes. The blade slammed down in the wood in front of Tsunami's neck and Naruto looked cautiously over at Kyuui. His caution was soon gone and with a twirl the blade was back in its scabbard and Naruto hurled himself at the relieved female. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her chest.

Kyuui could do nothing but sigh and wrap her own arms around the mentally instable boy.

Tsunami on the other hand was completely shocked. To see a boy go from vicious killer to cuddly play thing in nothing flat was new to her. However she was brought out of thoughts about the boy when her father and son came to a screeching halt in the hallway to see if she was alright. She was about to explain what happened when more foot steps brought her attention to behind the black haired women who had saved her life to see Sasuke and Sakura staring at the women and the blond boy in her arms.

"I'll explain when Kakashi-san is stable," she stated weakly.

XxXxX

Kyuui's violet eyes stared down at the sleeping form of Naruto in her lap. It had taken about an hour for Seken to heal Kakashi. Kyuui hardly knew any medical jutsu, save a few that healed cuts and bruises. Seken on the other hand had a field medic license but preformed regular missions all the same.

"Exactly who are you," Kakashi asked, hoping to draw the women's attention away from the sleeping blond.

"Kekkou Kyuui, ANBU division, fifth squad," she stated softly, running her hand along Naruto's cheek.

"So Konoha got the message," Kakashi asked once again. His students beside him, Sasuke and Sakura, looked at him strangely for a moment but let it pass. They were actually worried over their other teammate Kakou Sato who had been injured while they were trying to free Kakashi from Zabuza.

"Yes, and it had taken them less then five minutes to decide to use Naruto," she growled out before calming, "We left barely an hour after we received your message."

"And so they sent him," Kakashi finished with a little apprehension. He knew the boy wasn't the demon, or at least not fully, but he knew enough not to become to trusting of the boy. Kyuui looked over at the man with a fierce glare.

"They're very protective of what they think is theirs." She let that final phrase hang in the air as she looked back down at Naruto and smiled. However this action caused her to flinch slightly at her still slightly stinging cheeks.

"How did you get that Kyuui-san," the pink hair girl piped up, hoping to get to a topic that held less tension. With a sigh Kyuui discarded her over coat and armor so that only her t-shirt and arm guards were still in place before lifting up her shirt to show her muscled stomach. They all looked with some amount of shock at the scars that covered her flesh. While there weren't many, there were enough to realize that she hadn't gotten them from surgery. She traced one of the longest that stretched all the way across her stomach.

"You were tortured," Sakura stated as an answer.

"Nothing that extreme," she giggled as she placed her shirt back down.

"Then was it from battles," Tsunami asked for the first time during the conversation. She and her family had been sitting off to the side so as not to be in the way.

"No, not that either," she sighed, "Naru-kun... just doesn't realize what he's doing." Most of them were shocked at the explanation, the thought that the boy in her lap had done all that was not very pleasing to hear.

"All too true," Naruto's body responded. However it was not in the voice that Kyuui knew it to be, it was higher yet darker all at the same time. She knew exactly who it was that had answered.

"Shikyo." It came out as more of a hiss than an actual name but the response was still the same as Naruto's body began to change in a fashion that could only be described as unnatural. The unfocused blue eyes were replaced with dark, sharp, red, catlike eyes that stared up at the woman intently. His body mass shifted and sculpted itself until it was more lithe and agile than it had been before.

"I do so wish you would address me in the proper manner, Kyuui-kun," the now sultry voice stated as the body moved to sit next to the woman. Naruto, in essence had grown into what might have been a young woman had his chest not stayed the same.

"The law is still in place Shikyo, only Naruto or the Hokage himself may tell of that night." Kyuui felt her hands clench into fists as she stared at the now awakened Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

I've actually fallen into a slight writes block, agian, I don't think it will last to long. Lets hope so. For now we're all just going to have to hope that I get a little more insperation on what I'll be writing soon. Please Review. May the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you.


	3. Chapter 3

"There's no reason to get angry Kyuui-kun. I was merely suggesting that you could address me differently." Naruto's body seemed even more lethal than it had before. There was an air of emotions swirling around the body that seemed like a mix of both anger and amusement.

"That was not what you were suggesting and you know it. Just because you can fool Naruto does not mean you can fool me." Kyuui's stamen had a strange effect on the being and it seemed as if it would stalk off to a corner of the room to sulk.

"What's going on?" Both arguing parties looked over at the black haired boy that had voiced the question. The pink hair girl beside him nodded in conjuncture, also wanting to know what was going on.

"Naruto… has split personalities. Unfortunately they are able to communicate with one another." There was a suspicious glance that passed between the two genin.

"Wouldn't a Yamanaka be able to take care of that? Their clan has been known to help with curing mental problems in seasoned as well as rookie ninja."

"This isn't something that a mere Yamanaka could take care of." Shikyo's tone left them to think that she thought herself better than any of them in the room. Of course, none of them would probably argue as it seemed that the boy… woman… well, whatever he was at the moment, held quite a degree of power.

"Kakashi-san, when do you believe Zabuza will once more attack the bridge builder?" Sakura and Sasuke looked up at Kyuui in confusion for a moment before looking over at their sensei. They had thought that because of the Hunter-nin Zabuza was thoroughly taken care of.

"From injures he sustained as well as the false death he was put under, I'd say that the next closest time for him to strike would be in a week or so." He looked over at his students with a sad look on his face. "Unfortunately the Hunter-nin that appeared was fake, most likely an accomplice of Zabuza's."

This was rather distressing news. Not only was Zabuza coming back, but the sacrifices that Sato had made were almost completely for nothing. Well, that wasn't true, he did get Zabuza to release Kakashi, but now the boy was in critical condition because of it.

"I hope Seken is good at what he does. The boy doesn't seem like he's going to make it. I'll give him a day, maybe a day and a half." What happened after that phrase was uttered by Shikyo seemed to only exist on a plane of time that only the boy and Kakashi were able to move on.

Kakashi lunged rather suddenly across the table at the body of the boy only for its eyes to close. In the span of milliseconds; when the bodies eyes opened again, Naruto was once again the one staring out on the scene and in a speed that was quicker than could be followed he had Kakashi slammed against the table in front of him with his Ninjato plunging towards the mans chest.

A hand caught his arm before the blade even got close and Naruto glanced quickly at who had dared stop his kill. Kyuui stared at him with a mixture of disappointment and sadness in her eyes. Naruto let the woman pull him into her grasp and hold him tightly against her body. He didn't know what was going on at the moment but he decided that Shikyo would tell him at some point.

"That is the reason why a Yamanaka can not solve this problem. If the personalities were to switch while the Yamanaka's mind was still working on Naruto's then they would become trapped. As for what was just said, while it was to provoke you, I doubt that it was incorrect." Sakura seemed to follow what had just happened slower than Sasuke as he slammed his fist down on the table were it began shake. The shake quickly moved up his arm and to the rest of his body until it would seem as if he was racked with cold.

Sakura was quick to pick up on what was happening and was soon seen dashing for the stairs only to be stopped as Seken descended them slowly. Everyone save Naruto and Kyuui looked over at the man for an explanation.

"He… has about a day. I'd get my goodbye's out of the way while he's still awake because he'll be back to unconsciousness soon."

* * *

Neither Naruto nor Kyuui met the boy that died later that night. Seken had taken care of the body, much to Sakura and Sasuke's distress when it had all but vanished in the night. They didn't seem to understand that even if the boy was a genin he could give away information to enemy ninja who knew how to find it in a body.

Kakashi had wisely chosen let the two remaining teammates grieve for their fallen comrade from the day while he himself took Seken to guard Tazuna as the man once more began work on the bridge.

The rest of Tazuna's family went about their own business, preferring it to having to confront any of the stressed ninja. That and the fact that and Tsunami wished to retain as much distance from Naruto as possible which meant she never went to close to Kyuui, who spent all of her time keeping the psychotic blond occupied.

So it is here we join up with the blond and his black haired companion as they marched slowly out of the house and towards the forest. It would be a good place for Naruto to practice with his weapons and brought his taijutsu back up to a reasonable level after the long neglect of physical activities.

"Naruto," the boy looked back at the woman who wore the standard Anbu armor and garb with the exception of the cloak and mask which she had left behind. His clouded eyes looked her over for a moment before turning back forward.

"Why do you let them hold you? Why don't you leave the village?"

It was a rather strained subject with Kyuui. She had thought of it many times, of taking Naruto with her and leaving the village for a better life. However, she realized that it might never work, Shikyo's interference would never allow him to stop killing, the one she despised unless necessary.

Of course that left the question of why Shikyo really didn't try and make Naruto leave. They could easily take care of anyone that came after them. Maybe Shikyo was out for revenge on the village and it was just easier to obtain if they were in the village. She really didn't know the answer and she'd never actually asked it before.

Naruto once more looked back at the woman before turning to face her completely. Kyuui halted just a foot or so away and waited for the boy's response. There was a strange mix of sanity and insanity swirling in his eyes and the woman wondered if it meant Naruto was confused. Confused about what she didn't really know.

"I don't understand," the blond haired boy stated. "If I left the village then I wouldn't be able to see you. I'd get too lonely if I couldn't talk to you." It was easily Naruto sanest moment in his short life.

Violet eyes were beginning to fill with tears as she stared down at the small boy. Here rough hands slowly reached out to take hold of Naruto and he let himself once more be pulled into her embrace.

Naruto was shocked when Kyuui fell to her knees before him, squeezing his frame closer to her body as he finally took notice of the soft sobs that were emitting from her.

"Kyuui, Kyuui are you alright," a worried Naruto asked as he to sank to his knees to look up at Kyuui's tear stained face.

"I… I'm fine Naru-kun. Just, promise me that if you ever want to leave the village… just ask and I'll come with you, alright." Kyuui pushed her face closer to Naruto's and hoped quietly that he really did want to leave.

"I promise Kyu."

"Thank you, Naruto," she mumbled out before she gently pressed her lips to his.

* * *

So what do you think? I know the ending is what I usually right and the chapter slightly shorter than the first, maybe the same as the second. I really didn't like the ending if you want my honest opinion but it was the only way I could think of getting the story line on track and in the right direction. Please tell me what you think, it took me a while to figure out what I was going to do for the conversation with Kyuubi but I think what I came up with is rather good.

Thing should progress faster now but please don't hold me to it. The end of the school years coming up so it going to be rather hectic. Once more, please, review and tell me what you think. May the blessings of Rei Ayanami be upon you.


End file.
